Those Sweet and Kind Lies
by Kylie Rein
Summary: When Tyki isn't with the Noah or the trio, where does he go and to whom does he spend his time with at that time? ... This is like a collection of stories before Alyce returned to the order so it's like a bit of a prequel to 'A Sweet and Kind Liar'.
1. A Winter Night

**A Winter Night**

On an icy cold evening, a Portuguese man wearing formal clothing was walking alone on the streets. He wouldn't have caught much attention if it weren't for the fact he wasn't even wearing a winter coat or maybe a scarf. The people passing by thought of him as unusual because of that since they didn't know the fact that he can just let the snow pass through.

He didn't care about the few people stares and walked on to his destination while carrying two bags with him. He stopped when he met up with a girl who seemed to be seventeen to eighteen years old.

"What are doing out in the cold just wearing that?" said the girl with a concerned voice.

"Is the lady worried about me?"

"She is but don't call her that, my lord."

"If it is what pleases the lady then I'll stop, Alyce."

"Thanks then, Tyki."

"Aren't you cold, Alyce?"

"Only a little bit but I'm fine. Let's just go there. Lilia's waiting with the landlady. I asked her to look after Lilia so I can buy the things I've forgotten."

The Portuguese man took the lady's hand.

"Your hands are very cold. You're shivering."

"I'm just fine," said Alyce as she tried to take her hand away from Tyki's.

"You scold me about my clothing but you're much colder than I am. You're not even wearing gloves."

"You aren't wearing yours too."

"It seems I have forgotten. Let it be like this for awhile, Alyce. Just for the time being while heading back. It wouldn't hurt right? You're hands are shivering due to the cold."

"Fine but carry some of this too."

"Okay, Alyce."

.

I really felt cold despite wearing a scarf and a coat. I really shouldn't have forgotten my gloves. My hands are as cold as ice right now.

I was expecting Tyki to come but I didn't expect to meet him on the road. He was kind and polite as usual except for the part where he teases me.

We were about to head back until I stopped when he held my cold hand.

His hand was so warm. It felt comforting in this type of cold.

How come he wasn't as cold as I was? He's the one not wearing a coat nor a scarf.

I didn't really know and bothered as we walked in silence. It was indeed unusual but it didn't really matter.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: This will be a collection of stories of the past between Alyce and Tyki before Alyce went back to the order. Lilia will also be here. Things will not be in a particular order but I hope you like it. Please tell me your opinions about it and thank you very much if you did.<p> 


	2. A Silent Melody

**A Silent Melody**

In a room, a child of age four sleeps and wanders in her dreams. She wore a sweet smile while lying on bed that wasn't really that much comfortable. It didn't matter since she is with Tyki and Alyce. They are her family and home is where your most important people are. _She is at home._

Her two guardians stared in silence after the little girl fell asleep. It was only eight-thirty in the evening. The two of them don't really sleep that early. (Who does at that age? Mostly children and old ones as far as I know.)

The British girl who seemed to be of age seventeen to eighteen sat on the edge of the bed while the Portuguese man who is in his twenties stood up from the couch he sat on just a moment ago.

He suddenly stood in front of the girl and did a formal bow before asking her to dance.

"You are so silly, Tyki. How can we dance if there is no music?"

"There always is, my beautiful lady. You just need to look for it and listen."

"But Lilia might wake up."

"She won't. That's the point of using a silent melody... Would you care for a dance, my beautiful lady?"

"With pleasure then, my dear lord."

She accepted the hand he offered than danced with him a formal waltz.

"You dance so gracefully."

"No need for praises, my lord."

"Then how about another dance?"

"But..."

"A different one with a faster beat."

"I'm not sure."

"Don't worry. You'll do just fine."

Tyki then started teaching her...

They laughed a few times here and then. The girl hadn't dance one like this before. It was a change of pace and very interesting.

"It's like this, Alyce."

"Like this?"

"Your quite a fast learner."

"You're a good teacher too."

"Really?"

"A very kind one too."

The two were so busy having fun that they didn't notice the child watching them with a smile on her face.

They may not be blood related but anyone can tell that _they are a family_.

.

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: It's been such a long time since I updated this one. Sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me your opinions about it and thank you very much if you did. They really help so I hope you'll tell me.<p>

And I'm asking a favor for some to try and vote for the poll on my profile. I want to know if I should continue it or not. A sequel or something else. Thanks if you did.

and I'm apologizing in advance since it will be probably weeks for the next update on anything. Thanks for reading.


End file.
